


Family

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Because we all need fluff, Carl's POV, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No ZA, Rick has been divorced from Lori a long time, Rick has been friends with Daryl for years, Rickyl, single dad Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: Rick and Daryl have been friends for years. And Carl observes just how close they are...





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers. I know I need to update Chemistry Lesson, but I just needed to write some Carl...Hope you like it.

     I hate getting up early for school. But, I love the hot breakfast I get when Daryl has stayed over. Way better than cereal or the burnt pancakes Dad is capable of. Today I smell bacon and fried potatoes as I make my way to the the kitchen in my pajamas.

     Sure enough Daryl's blanket is folded roughly on the couch. And I hate that. Because, Daryl should just be with my dad. They've been friends forever. And I can tell they're in love. Even if they can't see it. Or maybe they're too scared to admit it. Adults give so much advice about following your heart and shit like that, but they never follow it themselves. Or Daryl would live here already. For real.

     He practically does. He's got stuff here, clothes. Our freezer is full of his venison, which he is always cooking for us. He stays most nights, on that damn couch. And he is good for my dad. Good for me. Hell, he's even gone to parent teacher conferences with my dad before. Knows all my teachers by name, what classes I'm taking, who my friends are. The girl I like. He's already family.

     "Hey, Little Man," Daryl turns from the stove, his choppy hair sticking out every which way. He looks a mess in his wrinkled tee shirt and an old pair of Dad's Police Academy sweats, but he's damn organized in the kitchen. And I never have to clean up after him like I do when Dad tries to cook.

     "Morning," I sip orange juice and take a seat at the kitchen table to start in on the toast he's already set out for me.

     He plates up the potatoes, bacon and scrambled eggs and serves it up. Sits across from me and digs into his own plate. "Yer dad's gotta work late t'night so's I'm gonna pick ya up from school," he shovels a big bite. "But, ya gotta come back ta the garage with me 'til I get off. That okay?"

     "Sure," I shrug. Scarfing food like he does. His cooking is better than the diner even. "I don't mind."

     I like hanging out at the garage. Watching Daryl work while I do my homework in the office with Miss Carol. She even lets me answer the phone sometimes. And when Daryl picks me up I get to ride on the back of his bike. And motorcycles are pretty cool.

     He passes me five dollars across the table. Like it's a secret. "If yer good fer Miss Carol an' get all yer homework done I'll let ya run 'cross the street ta the Tastee Freeze," he smiled shyly. "Maybe get us one a them mile high cones an' I'll get us a root beer outta the vendin' machine. Have us a couple a floats when I get break."

     "Sounds like a plan," I beam. I like the blonde girl that works there, even though she's a year older than me. And I think Daryl wants me to talk to her every bit as much as he wants us to have ice cream. If only I could be as clever with a plan like that to get him and my dad together.

     By the time we finish breakfast Dad has finished his shower and dressed in his uniform. He shares a look with Daryl as he enters the kitchen. And it is filled with every bit as much feeling as a kiss would be. And I wish they would do it. But, Dad moves for the coffee pot. Brushing past Daryl more than necessary.

     "Runnin' late," he pats Daryl's shoulder. "Only got time for coffee."

     Daryl's already standing. Serving up Dad a plate. "Ya ain't officially runnin' late fer ten minutes yet." He jabs the food at Dad. His hip cocked out like he means business. "Ya got time."

     Dad stares him down over his coffee. But, even the mug can't hide the grin on his face. "Stubborn ass," he teases Daryl. Bumping shoulders as they turn and settle into leaning against the counter. The pair of them hip to hip. Like they do everything.

     "I gotta be stubborn," Daryl steals Dad's coffee and takes a drink. Pokes Dad's side with his free hand. "Er you'll be skin an' bones the rest a yer life." He only stops needling Dad's belly to reach up behind him for the pepper. And he sprinkles just the right amount on Dad's eggs. Just the way he likes it.

     Dad huffs out a laugh and starts in on breakfast while they stand there. "Good thing I like stubborn, then."

     Daryl seemed to pick up on that, hiding behind the mug. "Nine minutes now, best eat up," he sassed. But, I can see his face pink up as they snicker together. It's how they flirt.

     "Listen," Dad looks at me, "I'm sure Daryl told ya the plan..." He hesitates a second too long and Daryl yanks the fork out of his hand, scoops up a big bite and pokes it into Dad's mouth.

     "He's picking me up," I offer, so dad can chew the massive bite.

     Dad snags his coffee back from Daryl. Takes a few swigs. "How about I pick us up a pizza for dinner and we could watch a movie?"

     I know he'll stop and get the beer Daryl likes, too. Pizza and movie night, like a real family. We all even agree on the same fucking pizza. I don't understand why they can't admit it. To each other. To me.

     "Hey, Dad?" I ask. Feeling bold until his eyes meet mine as Daryl feeds him again. "Maybe some time we could invite the Raleighs from down the street."

     "Them nice guys from the blue house?" Daryl makes a show of checking Dad's watch to hurry him. And he turns to the cupboard for a travel mug. Fills it with coffee for Dad to take in the car. "I like them two guys."

     "They just adopted baby Gracie." Cute little thing. Barely a couple months old. "I think they might enjoy a chance to get out of the house without really having to go out."

     "Sure," Dad finished breakfast. "They're a nice family."

     "Yes," I agree. "Like us."

     Dad cocked his head to the side and Daryl damn near dropped the coffee he'd fixed Dad. But, as they share a look with each other I think it sinks in. Really sinks in. And then as Dad takes the coffee from Daryl's trembling hand, he moves in slow and careful like he doesn't want to spook him. And he presses his lips to Daryl's cheek.

     "See ya tonight," he slips out the back door, face as red as a tomato.

     Daryl says nothing about it. Like it's normal. A long time coming, anyway. Even though his face is just as red as Dad's. I head up to take my shower. Throwing Daryl's blanket over the back of the couch. Where it belongs. Because, I know his place is with my dad. And now they know it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts. : )


End file.
